<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Depths of Heart by Emitologic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381156">Depths of Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emitologic/pseuds/Emitologic'>Emitologic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Luffy, Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, Lemon, M/M, Smart Luffy, The Author Regrets Everything, Time Travel, Yaoi, kinda OC - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emitologic/pseuds/Emitologic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Empty ..." The sea whispered, its waves coming and going as they please in a typical sea fragrance. Honestly, the environment in question was strangely peaceful. Bringing shells as gifts and crabs as an alliance, there was this subtle feeling that the sea itself was trying to bring to the man sitting on the beach.</p><p>Yes, it was all peaceful, except Monkey D. Luffy's eyes. In fact, there was only loneliness and sadness there, carrying numerous burdens. In his hands, there were massive bumps and scratches, his face enriched with tears, which made him look like a handsome and poor boy.</p><p>He had finally arrived at Raftel, the dream of his life. He had found Roger's ghost, he had found the famous secret treasure. Yes, but around him, there was no one. Just a gentle breeze blowing your hair and a tender sea. He was about to cut off his own head when the wave brought him a fruit. He was confused, why a fruit? Getting close, he soon realized that it was not a simple fruit and decided.</p><p>What harm will he do to eat another Akuma no mi if he is already a dead man?</p><p>A story about how a man travels through time to retrieve his friends, with the blessing of the sea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry for apparently coming out of nowhere with this fic. Well, as you may have noticed, it's not even original, so what makes me feel confident enough to post it? Well, nothing. So far I am not confident, but I will do my best. I feel that you should also know that there will be a different fruit for Luffy this time, not because I don't like Gomu Gomu, but I feel that we could explore different opportunities if he had another fruit.<br/>English is not my main language and I am getting help from another translator site to help me translate it, so it can sound strange sometimes. Nah, and you should probably know that Luffy is going to be a bit OC, I always thought it was illogical how stupid he is, given the amount of situations that this has brought. And by the way, as he lost all his nakama, it brought a severe repercussion on him.<br/>Enjoy!.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tears flying in the wind, unruly strands of hair danced across the boy's face, making him look lonely. The sea, sweet sea, brought a subtle cry to comfort your child, poor child. He went through so much, the sea was sorry. The boy smiled sadly, agreeing with the whispers that the wave brought him. It was thanks to the voice of all things that he could say, for sure, what the so dangerous sea wanted to say to him. The breeze came, bringing a sea scent. The man was familiar with this smell, having spent more than half his life in the water.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy remembers when he lost Ace. Oh, your precious brother, doing everything in his power to save you, even if it was fatal. Sweet despair, sweet darkness. Nothing could compare to now, in the end. There was nothing else he had. His nakamas were dead and One Piece was the only thing that had kept him from killing himself before. Although, now that he found the treasure, he saw how ridiculous it is.</p><p> </p><p>He desperately wanted to return. God, he wanted it so badly. He wants to die, only to find his loved ones again. If there was an afterlife, he wanted to see it so badly. He really wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>But he feared he would end up in hell because he couldn't protect everyone right. After all, what kind of good person would let his precious friends die to protect him. Guilt and remorse were prevalent in the darkness that surrounded Luffy's mind. He felt so, but so guilty. Crocodile tears streaming down his face, Luffy couldn't care less about his appearance. He had nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>God, he just wanted to die.</p><p> </p><p>'Don't cry, precious.' The sea whispered to him. 'You can have other nakamas.' tried to cheer with his sweet voice Luffy. The boy just nodded, unable to answer. He was stuck in the world of thoughts to worry about finding another reason to live.</p><p> </p><p>The spirit of the sea was frustrated by the lack of response. For days the man had been sitting on the beach, not going out by a single inch, not even to eat, which was his passion. He sighed, tiredly. Apparently nothing could recover his son's broken heart.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, he remembers. The sea remembers when this little child took the fruit gomu gomu no mi, losing its ability to swim. He remembers how much he wanted to be able to touch and let this precious child swim in him, but he couldn't have favorites. He could not be unfair to his other children. From the moment they eat an Akuma no mi, they will always be their children, although humans misunderstand the prohibition on swimming.</p><p> </p><p>It was Akuma's fault, not his. He always wanted to touch his babies, to stroke his waves, but his children always run away from him thanks to the ban. Sigh, well there is nothing to do.</p><p> </p><p>The sea watched the lonely boy that Luffy was now, weighing float across the ocean she felt so much for her sweet boy ... The waves played a little more with Luffy's feet in the water, until he had the sudden thought of something that could help your child. Yes, it should take your boy back to what he was before.</p><p> </p><p>The boy just stared frightfully into the void, internal conflicts reflecting in his beautiful dark eyes. He had earned the title of King of Pirates, but he himself did not feel like one. Where was the freedom and happiness needed to help you load the title? There were no crew members to celebrate with him, there was no Law to tell him how stupid he was. There were only burdens and more burdens placed on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy sighed, the air coming out of his nostrils hardly coming out. After days without food and drink, the repercussions began to appear in his body. He had always been a glutton, just going for a day without eating already did him severe damage. How he wanted Sanji to be there.</p><p> </p><p>No, how he wanted everyone to be there. But that was impossible, wasn't it?</p><p> </p><p>Not after everyone was killed by anyone but himself. Not when everyone sacrificed to make sure he got out of the war alive. Not when your lover was the only one to switch places with him to receive the fatal blow. Luffy wanted to cry, he really did, but there was no way to do that, since there weren't enough tears after he cried so much. He missed them, damn it. That longing hurt like hell.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't want to live.</p><p> </p><p>Making up his mind, he turned to the forest and entered it, returning minutes later with Kikoku in his arms. He staggered over to where he was sitting a few minutes ago, sitting up and listening to the cries the wind was bringing him. There was a sad song in the room, but no one but Luffy could hear it. He took Kikoku, placing it around his neck until a stream of blood came out.</p><p> </p><p>But then he saw it. A small bay, carried by the small waves that the sea provided. he looked out to sea for explanations. The voice just stayed silent, neither confirming nor denying his accusation. Deciding to open it, he is surprised when he finds a fruit inside. Not just any one, but a white one with little swirls drawn in its crust. He gasped, hunger knocking on the door that was his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"What harm can there be, I think ..." murmured the boy, undecided. In the end, he blinked and sighed again, deciding. He slowly reached the fruit to his mouth, biting it at once.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy didn't feel any better, so he wasn't an Akuma no mi curativa. He didn't feel happy either, so it wasn't a Devil Fruit based on feelings. Idiot, he thought to himself. What did he expect? Did he expect his loneliness and sadness to be magically healed? Stupid.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing he remembers, however, is to see his skin look completely blood red as an incessant humming sounded in his head, making him pass out. In fact, the last thing, until suddenly he wakes up in a dull thud and feels that his eyes cannot open. He tries to move his body, only to find that he couldn't, because the movements were all wrong.</p><p> </p><p>As he has no other choice, he decides to use Haki, feeling a huge headache in the process. Oh well, he can see it now technically, so it's worth it.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he knows is that he is being carried by Dragon, which makes Luffy confused and wanting to cry. Dragon had died years ago when the Marines arrested Luffy and Dragon made a deal in exchange for Luffy's life. In the end, he was your father. Luffy realized too late that he should have lived more with him around. He was the first to die for him.</p><p> </p><p>He saw the tears coming, but he didn't stop them. He couldn't help but force his hands to go up to Dragon's face, which he unfortunately couldn't, just letting them swing back and forth. Luffy feels that Dragon smiles, bringing a smile to his face as well. God, he wants it so badly that it's not a dream.</p><p> </p><p>He sees through his senses that they are approaching a small boat, which brings memories to Luffy. He misses sailing, damn it. But since Thousand Sunny arrived at Raftel, he has completely collapsed, leaving Luffy trapped there. Oh, Sunny. He had endured so much just to take his captain to his final destination. Luffy feels that if Franky were alive, he would be super saddened by the supposed death of the dream ship.</p><p> </p><p>When Dragon embarks, Luffy can feel the ripples in the water. He doesn't know when he slept, but it was sometime while they were at sea. He thinks that it was probably the feeling of peace that inhabited him, or just the comfort that being close to his deceased father provides. Maybe it was just mental fatigue, maybe it was just Luffy's wish. He woke up to the high-pitched sound that was his grandfather's voice, his father doing his best not to wake him, although that failed miserably.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Garp. He's not safe with me. ” Said dragon, his voice sounding desperate and nervous. The man feared that if his own father did not accept his grandson, he would have to look after Luffy himself. Not that this is a horrible thing, but certainly his work environment didn't suggest it was cool for children.</p><p> </p><p>"And what makes you think he will be safe with me?" Monkey D. Garp asks, taking Luffy in his lap. Luffy wonders if he's really dreaming or is that something else. He is stupid, but not to the point of not realizing that something is wrong after he has eaten that fruit. Leaving thought aside, he looks happily at his father, receiving his attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it is certain that with me it is not viable." Dragon speaks, his eyes darkened. "But you are the only one I can trust, Dad." He confesses, his expression contorted with pure despair. Garp blinked, surprised. It had been ages since his son had called him by his name. He smiled, proud and excited, sending positive feelings to Dragon.</p><p> </p><p>"You can count on me, you brat." Dragon sighed, relieved. A great weight that had been put on his back, coming out with the last words. Luffy doesn't know if they knew that he could hear him, but he thinks not. When he finally woke up from his daydreams, he was being held in his grandfather's big hands and watching his father leave. No, he was leaving. Although so I couldn't hurt Luffy. Luffy felt the tears coming, but he quickly expelled them. He couldn't help but be emotionally lost, as he knew this must have happened in the past or something.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, last?</p><p> </p><p>Little baby Luffy's eyes widened at the revelation, finally losing control over himself. He started to cry, ridiculously. Garp just looked with pity in his eyes at the package in his arms, thinking that the boy was probably missing his father.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Luffy was so happy that he was crying. If this was really a second chance, he could save his nakamas! Ace! Sabo! AND..</p><p> </p><p>Luffy missed his brothers, he missed his friends and, god, he would do anything just to be able to see Law again. Crying again, he was really happy. But then he thought of everything that his friends would have to go through again, the pain, the suffering, everything that happened to them. Luffy wants to help them as soon as possible, but he knows that if he were, they might not be the same.</p><p> </p><p>Falling asleep quickly under his grandfather's lullaby, he just passed a single phrase in his mind until sleep came and dominated.</p><p> </p><p>This would be a long adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here I am! Cof cof, anyway, I kind of think this chapter is weird, to say the least. It is almost totally controversial with the previous one, and know that initially I was doing a chapter with a big timeskip instead. But one person made me rethink, and she said, "You can do it, I have hopes." I believe it is strange, even though I have remade it several times. Yes, it gave me a horrible headache, but all for the followers of my story! Alias, thank you for being with us. Really. It makes my life have a little more meaning.<br/>Some paragraphs may be contradicting each other, but this is due to the fact that Luffy himself is having two parts of himself constantly fighting.<br/>Explaining the purpose of this chapter, Luffy is in denial. He insists on believing that everything that happened was just a dream, believing that if he denies the dream, he will feel stronger. I know, a little confused. Luffy in this chapter thinks that the 'I' of his 'dream' is weak because he can't save his friends, so he refuses to let the memories of happiness and celebration be spoiled by the difficult times.<br/>I am terrible to explain, arg. Anyway, you will know in the end.<br/>I don't own One Piece, tururu ...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vivid winds, birds singing happily towards the clouds. There was that subtle breathlessness that enveloped the boy's lungs, absently squeezing the child's heart. His feet were cold, the wind passing him on the way to heaven, cutting him like a knife. But he couldn't cry. He didn't want to, nor would he do that. He may just be a two-year-old now, but he doesn't care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembers friends, hopes and desires from another life. He does not want to believe that it is real, but he cannot help thinking that it is a simple dream. Illusions of a child with a strangely high creativity. Luffy doesn't know what to think, he'll probably keep thinking about it until his head pops. Not literally, but in a figurative sense, perhaps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows that when he was a baby, he was able to see things with his eyes closed. But he refuses to believe that he actually did it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy looked down, watching the trees on the island grow farther and farther away. Stupid grandfather, tying him up in balloons like that. Well, put it aside. He has a nice view now, so what does it matter if he crashes to the ground. He could handle it later. The breeze came, bringing a draft that made him go in another direction. About minutes later, Luffy finds a small village. Small was an understatement, everything was really tiny in Luffy's vision, but he just found it even more fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking around absently, he sees several things. For example, there is an anxious mother who runs after her son and, although Luffy cannot see much, he still finds it funny how the puppy runs desperately. He can't hear much, but he still laughs at the situation. He's a little upset, actually. He feels that his skills have fallen a lot, but he thinks it's bullshit. That was probably a dream, the whole business of becoming a pirate king and meeting amazing people. A brat as weak as he couldn't, he's sure of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he still has his doubts. He can understand what his grandfather says, when he is supposedly only two. If all this pirate king stuff is a lie, he still thinks he's a genius in the wrong way. How else could he have known so well when he was just born? But that was fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because that meant he was not weak; he had not lost friends because he was weak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the dream couldn't be cool, he knows that. Travel by boat, while the wind makes its power, boldly pushing the ship for adventure trails. Forgetting for a moment where he was, Luffy was startled when he saw a large bird staring at him, eyes hungry to peck. Screaming in panic, he let himself be bitten by misfortune and felt the pain of hell when he was already in his stomach, acid gathering to hurt his fragile skin. Luffy regretted his mistake. He couldn't eat the bird inside, as the acid would end up hurting him before he could finish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, he thought of something. He could stun the giant bird and let it fall into some trees, hopefully leaving a branch to stick in its belly and open an opening. But he would need to ask for help to the dream, he would have to trust the dream. He knows that if he did, he would be able to do that. But he really didn't want to. He doesn't want to admit that he was weak. Looking in third person, someone who looks at Luffy's situation and sees how weak he calls himself, would certainly be open-jawed. But as much as whispers came from the sea at night, he would never be able to think that he was strong. He doesn't let himself think. It was a state of self-extermination, one he couldn't get out of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Punches beat around the bird's stomach, making small ripples appear on the outside. Luffy wanted to cry; it was not working. The citric liquid was burning him, you could already see reactions on the boy's cream skin. And then he cried, shed all his tears, everything he couldn't do when he was in his dreams. He didn't want to trust the dream, but he did. Crying, he finally forces his will to leave, stunning the moving bird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy felt the whole organ rattle as they fell from the sky, items that the bird ate earlier shattering in its face. Luffy was sick, he really wanted to throw up. But what would he have to throw up if the boy hadn't eaten in days? He felt sick, and he really was. He was tied to those balloons all day, suffering from the biting wind of the winter island. Luffy had to admit that the view was beautiful looking from above, but he still feels sick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bird's body hit something, Luffy felt something tear his foot, soon there was a branch stuck in the middle of the stomach, tearing and letting the citrus liquid leak, along with a good amount of blood. Luffy made a face, the stench was really upsetting him. Taking both his hands, he ignored the strong burning in his legs and the slight irritation growing in his hands, opening his belly with great effort from the inside out. Feeling free again, he took a deep breath. The ground air had no comparison with the lack of air in the sky, it was surprising the fact that there were people in the sky and ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy gasped. He let himself be deceived by the damned dream. On the other hand, he just wanted to lie down and hide from the world, maybe ignore the damn dream and what just happened to the bird. Luffy ran, stopping when his mouth spewed bile at his feet. He threw up more with the bile, but it got to the point where he was just choking for air. The vision was darkening, his corroded legs felt weak before he finally dropped him sitting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things went so fast, Luffy was sure he had been laughing for just a few moments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Choking for air, he could feel despair. That was it, would he die of breathlessness? Crawling until his back was against a tree, he felt his own hand clutch at his chest, which was beating painfully fast. His mind was clouded, he couldn't think of anything substantial. He whimpered, a silent plea running through his body. He wanted help, but he would never bend over to ask for one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why was he waiting for someone? Nobody cared about him; he was a stranger. Shitty Gramps just wanted a gun, he wasn't fully aware that he was supposed to raise a child with love and care. Stopping from choking, Luffy turned to heaven, his eyes filled with tears. It was there that he realized he was alone; there was nobody to worry about him and he had nobody to worry about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was okay if he died.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Nee, kami-sama' Luffy thought, despair evident in his features. The child's tiny body was full of dirt. 'Tell me, do you exist?' He cried out, his childish voice sounding perfectly broken. Moments passed, and Luffy was still waiting for an answer. When night came, he was still staring upward for any sign. When two days passed and his stomach growled loudly, he finally broke the fixation, starting to cry again. He felt so alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Don't cry, my son' said the long-forgotten voice in Luffy's mind. He knew it came from a memory, that is, from that dream. Luffy stopped to think. He used haoshoku haki, which means that his memory of the dream was right. God, it was so complicated. He just wanted to eat, he was hungry and hadn't slept in a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is reluctant to accept that the dream may be memories, but then he would admit that he was wrong all along. And that he was weak. Luffy smiled sadly at the rabbit that arrived, gently calling the animal to his side. The animal moved its nose, uncomfortable. He had a difficult life running from humans, so why should he risk himself for this puppy? So the rabbit slowly moved away, letting Luffy's smile fall from his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was really so pitiful, that even one of the weakest animals was avoiding him. It was when the vision darkened that the boy accepted his fate, falling asleep until the next day. The boy's stomach rumbled, begging its owner to give him some food. Luffy frowned, thinking about how to get some meat. He was tired and could barely get up, but he supposed that there is a way to make a simple effort and kill some deer or something. That is, if you have. The only animal he saw on the island was the rabbit, and he thinks that a tiny rabbit will not be able to satisfy him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood up, staggering. He walked through the forest; he saw animal footsteps in the snow and followed them, not bothering to remember which one exactly is. He blinked, the steps suddenly disappeared. That was when he saw it, a shadow with yellow eyes looking at him as if he were looking at prey; he saw his tail wagging back and forth as if he were looking forward to something. He fell, terrified. He was going to scream, only to be interrupted by a loud roar. Luffy's eyes closed, he didn't want to see the leopard. He wanted his death to be clean and quick, and that he wouldn't remember anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was when he felt a slow lick on his face, wiping away the dirt there. He opened his eyes in shock. What greeted him amazed him; large shining eyes and a silky, fluffy coat. The leopard's profile looked at him expectantly, waiting for Luffy to do something. Luffy wanted to do, of course, he was going to hit himself. Since when was he, a king of the seas, intimidated by a simple animal? It just happened and Luffy felt ashamed about it. Looking at the leopard, he cautiously raised his hand until he was petting the cat. He was surprised, he didn't expect the animal to accept and still purr. Luffy smiled, crying. The tears were coming so easily for him now, he realized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was something that liked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess it doesn't matter if you're weak when you have someone, heh?" He murmured, confused with himself. He really got lost over time, didn't he? He used to be a brave boy, going to the confrontation without a second thought, conquering islands with his charisma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he was just a broken shell.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I assume you guys are confused as hell, so I’ll explain a little bit. Given the trauma of being with Garp, along with the fact that several people hated Luffy in his previous life, he ended up with the thought that no one likes him. As for the derogatory part and the references to suicide, and I'm sorry for that. What Luffy hates the most is being alone, so when he spends these new two years with no one, he remembers the memories where everyone went because of him. Due to the fact that all of his nakamas were mainly telling him to flee because of One piece, he ends up taking these instincts and adapting to him. As for the part of Luffy being smart, I figured it had to do with surviving. As you may know, Luffy becomes a fighting genius or something, especially when your life is in danger, so I thought, Hey, how about using some of that. I'm sorry for the small chapter, minna, but it is necessary to separate it into parts like this.<br/>Cheer up, the fourth chapter has about 6,000 words while the third has about 4,000 words. I plan to make the chapters longer, as I said, but this time in Luffy's life has to be separated into parts for me, so I'm sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>